The Padawan 2 Pt1: Chapter 1
by Ceacilia-Tarifil
Summary: The Padawan 2: Part 1 Ceacilia-Tarifil, a 12 year old Jedi pacifist, Resistance admiral, and queen over the planet Onderon, finds herself with the leader of Dantooine, Sonar Ku, ready to sign a treaty stating their loyalty to the Resistance if there should be a war between the infamous First Order, but things take an unexpected turn from there…


**The Padawan 2: Part 1** **Chapter 1** _ **Lydia Davis**_ The Village was in flames. Smoke climbed the sky, higher, higher into the air. Ceacilia-Tarifil had come to the planet Dantooine to form an alliance with the ruler over the planet, in the process, she had attracted the First Order's attention and brought fire onto the planet. She noticed the fire in the air. Her first mission alone. Jedi were supposed to bring peace, but everywhere she were to go chaos seemed to follow. It was a challenge to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. But the thing that baffled her is that, it was her fault. If she hadn't of came, the village would still be quiet, peaceful, calm. But not that she was there, the Order got wind of it, and destroyed the whole town. Ceacilia's mind was tangled, and twisted with mental warfare. She grabbed another child, and ran out of the burning hut. In and out she ran until everyone was safely evacuated. Her stomach was tight, she feel the presence of more evil forces. Besides the stormtroopers yelling, shooting, firing at Ceacilia and the villagers, there was something else coming. Something more dangerous, a threat. She had to stay focused.

Lives.

Lives was what mattered right now.

The Republic Senate didn't listen. They didn't listen to their warning, and lead their once known 'republic' into a possible dictatorship. Now the Republic suffered the consequences, along with the rest of the Galaxy, but that wasn't her job.

It wasn't her job to worry about the Galaxy right now.

Right now, she needed to save lives.

 **~{ }~~{ }~~{ }~**

Dressed in all black, General Hux stood straight. His hands firmly behind his back. He gazed thoughtfully out of the giant glass window. Ah, the Galaxy. He thought. Beautiful, yet so wild, untamed, in need of rule. Captain Phasma, a chrome, feminine stormtrooper joined him. "The stormtrooper squadron on Dantooine, need assistance. They've encountered some...Unexpected resistance." General Hux's head altered slightly towards the Captain. "What sort of resistance?"

"Jedi activity, sir."

General Hux turned fully around. "Send more troops. As many as you can spare. Do not let that Jedi escape!"

"Yes, sir." Captain Phasma pivoted, and left. Her figure erased by the commotion of technicians and stormtroopers.

 **~{ }~~{ }~~{ }~**

The large stormtrooper carrier's engines caused the grass to blow. Ceacilia looked, and hoped that there was only stormtroopers in it.

The villagers were almost gone, but not all of them. At the moment, their lives were important, that's why the she had get them out before more troopers arrived. "Go! Go!" Ceacilia herded the villagers to evacuate the burning buildings. Once they were seemingly in safety, she hid behind a tree, watching more stormtroopers escape the carrier like a child ready to emerge from its playpen. They were in formation, awaiting their captain's word. A silver stormtrooper exited, accompanied of two black figures. The chrome trooper's helmet pivoted a slightly towards the shorter figure in black. A faint incline of her helmet, and the Captain walked out with her Sonn-Blas F-11D resting in the palm of her right hand.

Gazing over the lit terra-firma, Kylo Ren's stare lasted several seconds, thoughtfully meditating on his surroundings. "Di-Qui, search for survivors,"

The taller boy stepped forward, bending over slightly. "Yes, my Master." He started towards the end of the ramp. Kylo Ren stopped him. "And if you catch sight of the Jedi, spare her. We need her alive."

Her?

Ceacilia cast a long stare on the burning village, escaping the fray of smoke and flames. She set the child down, and sat, meditating on what to do. The leader of the town walked over to Ceacilia. "What do we do now, Master Jedi?" Ceacilia's eye were closed. "I am merely an apprentice, nothing more," Her hair blew faintly with the motion of the wind. "Sonar Ku, take you and your people to the nearest shelter, or village available. If they are to refuse, tell them a Jedi has granted you favor, and they should let you in."

"And if that fails to succeed?" Ceacilia arose, her robes following the way the crisp, cold wind blew. "It won't. My apologies for the disruption and destruction of your town, we will try to do our best to refund you, and your people's lost possessions." The Mayor took another gimps of the burning city, horror, pain, anger, filled his irises. "You did your best, thank you." He gestured to his people that it was time to leave, made another nod to Ceacilia, and left.

~{ }~~{ }~~{ }~

Di-Qui kept a firm grip around the hilt of his rustic red lightsaber. Purposefully, he approached a squadron leader. The stormtrooper was tall, and could look Qui in the eyes. Its blood red pauldron shifted with the motion of the stormtrooper's body. "Yes, sir?" A feminine voice was projected from underneath the trooper's helmet. Di-Qui made a hand motion. "You and your squadron will accompany me on the search for the Jedi on this planet. I need to notify General Hux and tell him to make sure no ships escape Dantooine until we capture this rebel."

The admiral stormtrooper handed Di-Qui a communicator. "General Hux, this is Di-Qui Ren, do you copy?"

"Yes, what is it?""You need to create a blockade, and be sure that Jedi does not escape."

"I will be sure that the Jedi does not leave this planet. Hux, out."

Di-Qui clicked the button, and ended the conversation. Without turning, Qui spoke another command. "Put your blasters on stun. Master Ren requires the Jedi alive. Let's move out."


End file.
